1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a stylus pen, and more particularly to a stylus pen with multiple functions.
2. The Related Art
In order to facilitate users, electronic devices are required to have smaller size and lighter weight, particularly to portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, pocket personal computers and personal digital assistants etc. With the miniaturization of the electronic device, the area where controlling keys of the electronic device are located is reduced, and accordingly, the amount and the size of the controlling keys are reduced, so that brings inconvenience for the users. In order to solve the inconvenience, the electronic device is designed with a touch screen, and accordingly, a stylus pen acting on the touch screen came with the tide of fashion. However, at present, most of the stylus pens only have the basic touch pen function acting on the touch screen, or only have two simple pen functions, such as traditional ballpoint pen and basic touch pen function. That cause an extremely limited use for the users and the stylus pen has a poor practicality.